


In an Ambulance in London

by MissMollyBloom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, ambulance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/pseuds/MissMollyBloom
Summary: Short drabble. Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021. Posted a little late, at the encouragement of my hero of the fandom, MizJoely.I can't get out of my head the idea that Molly was in on the plot in TLD from the beginning. So here's another go at it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	In an Ambulance in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



She slams the ambulance door, turning to him with a rage he’d never seen in her before.

“You think you’re being cleaver?” She demands, pacing back and forth, which is no easy feat in a space as confined as this one.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, have we met?”

She is not amused.

“Just tell me when to cough?” She parrots back to him.

“What of it?”

“Ball-fondling jokes? Are you serious?”

“I need to convince him, Molly. You know this.” No longer flippant. He’s entirely earnest.

And there he is, her Sherlock. Beneath the scruff of his unshaven beard, his oily unwashed hair, his eyes are clear. He is as sober as he has ever been, if only for a moment.

Which is why she lets him reach out to her. And why she relents when he runs a hand down the side of her face. And why she tilts her head, giving him access to kiss her.

“How much longer?” she asks when he breaks the kiss, remaining close - forehead to forehead, not ready to part. Not yet.

“Not long. A few days.” He says as he unbuttons his cuffs with shaky fingers. 

It’s time for his examination.

She has to use all of her self-control to stay professional, blocking out all memories of the last time her hands were on his chest, his back. That night when he’d come to her and told her his plan and they’re poured their grief at all that had been and all that was to come into each other’s willing bodies.

He really isn’t well. The concoction of drugs are doing precisely what they had predicted.

So when the ambulance stops and she has to report back to John, it’s no act for her to say, “I’ve seen healthier people on the slab.”

And when she warns him that if he keeps taking what he’s taking he’s got weeks, she means it.

Thankfully, it won’t take that long. But neither of them know that - yet.


End file.
